


A Lick Amiss [Podfic]

by Star1412



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star1412/pseuds/Star1412
Summary: Connie is sick. Steven can't stand to watch her suffer. Pearl gets a lot of phone calls.





	A Lick Amiss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lick Amiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345663) by broken halleluiah. 



This is A Lick Amiss, written by broken halleluiah. It is a Steven Universe fanfic about what happens when Connie gets the chickenpox.

The podfic can be found here: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7evKlAg2PQk&t=9s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7evKlAg2PQk&t=9s)

I hope you like it! 

If you have any suggestions for which story I should do next, tell me in the comments, and I'll see what I can do!

Thanks for listening!


End file.
